


Throw On A Mask That Will Alter Your Face

by Pretty_Odd



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: Tyler is just another boy in Josh's class that he see's every day, he doesn't understand him at first but after months Josh finally gets him, but Tyler is long gone by then.





	

There is a boy in my class, nobody knows his name, he always sits at the back, away from the glaring eyes of his peers, it's not where I'd sit, I prefer the front. I wouldn't say sitting back there's a bad choice, but he doesn't get much work done. Our teacher always scolded him for handing in work late, but he shrugged like it was no big deal. I don't know much about him, just the fact he isolates himself from everyone. He stares at his blank piece of paper, how someone could find a blank piece of paper interesting is beyond me.

Everyone knows his name now. It's all over the news. The entire world knows him. Tyler Joseph. I don't see him around anymore, days turned to weeks which turned to months. He's not coming back, because now I know how he feels, and I know what he did. He finished his waste of a life.

There used to be a boy in my class, his name was Tyler, he used to sit at the back. But now it's where I sit, to get away from the glaring eyes of my peers. My teacher always scolds me for drifting off and dreaming of a better place, when everything wasn't terrible. I want to end this failure I call a life. I look down at my blank piece of paper, now I know why he finds it so interesting.


End file.
